


unsteady on the first go-round

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [6]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: Usually, Ronan vascilliates between suave and dorky, but always with confidence beneath. Now, in Lovett's bedroom, he flounders a little.





	unsteady on the first go-round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182028871596/you-see-a-lot-of-sexually) "You see a lot of sexually insecure/body-image-issue-ridden Lovett in fic, but can I get some sexually confident Lovett up in here? Any pairing OK, but Ronan/Lovett or Tommy/Lovett are faves of mine." from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from _Let Your Body Decide_ by The Ark.
> 
> Standard RPF protocol applies; secret=safe.

Ronan has been an anomaly from the start; objectively gorgeous, but the total opposite to Lovett’s ‘type’ (older, rugged). Lovett doesn’t know what to expect from their first time sleeping together.

Usually, Ronan vascilliates between suave and dorky, but always with confidence beneath. Now, in Lovett’s bedroom, he flounders a little.

“Undress for me,” Lovett orders, ambiguously enough that Ronan can laugh it off if he wants.

Ronan eagerly does as he’s told, baring creamy skin and a completely shaved crotch. Again, not Lovett’s usual preference (hairy), but he’s definitely intrigued.

“Come here,” he growls, already reaching out to touch.


End file.
